Robert le Poer
'''Sir Robert le Poer (1154-1228) '''was a French-Norman knight, Advisor to King Henry II, Marshal of the Royal Counsel of England, Governor of County Waterford, and veteran of the Norman Invasion of Ireland. Biography Background Robert le Poer was born in Blackborough, England, a small municipality ruled by Lord Bartholomew, his father in 1154 around the end of the War of Norman Succession. He was raised in humble luxury with four siblings, William, Roger, Simon, and . His grandfather was a Picard who had traveled to England as a soldier in William I the Conqueror's army during the Norman Invasion of England in 1066, and was created a lord of the city of Blackborough. His father inherited the title when the house patriarch died, and as the eldest child Robert was intended to take the title when his father passed. When the Norman Invasion of Ireland began, Roger joined his father in campaigning for land. Robert was lauded for his skill & knowledge of Gaelic politics, and was elected to advise King Henry II during his royal expedition into Ireland. Norman Invasion of Ireland Royal Expedition of Waterford On 17, October, 1171, during King Henry II's royal expedition into Ireland, Robert was among the 4,000 men who comprised his army. The King and his forces arrived and the Norman soldiers who invaded, his brother among them, re-affirmed their loyalty to the crown. Robert fought with King Henry during his expansion throughout Ireland, and remained there until the King's departure. Battle of Downs In 1177 Sir Robert accompanied his brother Sir Roger and his companion Sir John de Courcy during the conquest of East Ulster, and fought with them in King Henry II's army in the Seige of Downpatrick against the forces of King Ruaidrí MacDuinnsléibe of Ulster. Governor of County Waterford In 1178, following his service in the Royal Expedition, Robert was knighted Sir Robert le Power by King Henry II. Appointed Governor of County Waterford by Lord Hugh de Macy, and gifted the Curraghmore Estate in County Waterford by the King. Battle of Gisors On 11, September, 1198, Robert joined King Richard I the Lionheart's forces against the forces of King Phillip Augustus II of France. He joined in the Anglo-Norman assault on Courcelles Castle outside the city of Gisors, Picardy and helped the King's forces take the castle. They drove the Phillip II and his army back to Gisors, and although they fought fiercely outside the town's walls it prove impregnable and they were forced to relent. Later Life & Death As Governor, Robert emphasized his support for Norman expansion, and extensively campaigned to claim more territory for himself. While leading military efforts in the South Kildare region, he was killed in battle by Gaelic bandits. Personal Life, Relationships, and Friends Personality & Appearance Sir Robert was a dutiful and chivalrous man, who's primary loyalties are to his family and the crown. At an early stage in his career, Sir Robert swore fealty to both King Henry II & his son, the young Prince John. Thus he had promised himself to a life in servitude to the House of Normandy & their descendants, and would spend the rest of his life as a career soldier and politician in the Norman government of Ireland. Trivia * Robert was bilingual and fluent in Norman-French and Latin.